The Vows We Take
by greaserslady
Summary: The time has come for Robb to take a wife. Both he and the woman he chooses are reluctant, but can they eventually come to love each other? Robb/OC


Daella Frey stood by her bedroom window watching as the King of the North approached with his caravan. They had never met each other, but by the end of the week there was a good chance they would be married.

When Catelyn Stark had come to do her son's bidding a year prior she had seen all of her sisters, but she had not seen the then fifteen-year-old Daella. If she had she would have told Robb of her beauty and he would have accepted the terms of her father's deal more willingly. She was by far the most beautiful of all Walder Frey's daughters and some dared to say she was the most beautiful woman in all of the Riverlands.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind which daughter Robb Stark would choose as his Queen.

"My Lady," Amelia, Daella's handmaiden, called to her from beside the wardrobe. "You must get dressed. The King will be here shortly."

Daella wiped the tears from her face before she turned from the window. She hated showing any sign of weakness. Women were considered weak to begin with; she didn't want to give any other reason for someone to think she could be pushed around. Though, at this point in time, she had no choice but to be pushed. Right into the arms of a complete stranger.

"The red one," she said, making her way to the wardrobe where all of her gowns hung neatly. She pointed to a crimson gown with gold details that had belonged to her mother. It had a high neck and a full skirt; most would say it was prudish.

Amelia furrowed her brow as she looked at the dress. "My Lady, these are Lannister colors. The King may find it insulting."

Daella knew exactly what she was doing. If she picked a dress that completely covered her body in the colors of Robb Stark's sworn enemy, he would be more likely to choose one of her sisters to marry. She had no interest in being the Queen of the North.

She was in love with another.

* * *

Robb rode in the back of a carriage along with his mother, sisters and brothers. They had been riding for two weeks and all were glad to finally see the Twins come into view.

All except for the King himself.

The war was far from over but it was time that he took a Queen, according to Walder Frey. He had agreed to the Lord's terms and was bound by his honor to see them through. He prayed to both the old Gods and the new that he could be happy about this arrangement, but he couldn't.

He was in love with another.

"Robb?" Catelynn asked, placing her hand on her eldest son's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She knew that he would never let the tears fall in front of his siblings but she could see the glassiness of his eyes nonetheless. She wished that there was something she could do to ease his pain, but he was a grown man now. He had to learn his own way of dealing with the turmoil of being a King.

"I'm fine," Robb said stiffly, looking down at the ring on his hand. It was a silver wolf's head and had belonged to his father. It was the ring that would be moved to his left hand in only a few days. The ring his wife would wear was in his pocket; it had belonged to his mother and her mother before, as far back as they could remember.

"This is the way things are done," Sansa was the one who spoke up now, trying to woo her brother with logic. Ever since she had been returned to Winterfell she was much closer to her family than she had been before. Robb was happy that she was back but was bitter about the fact that it cost them Jaime Lannister. His mother had gone behind his back and made the trade without him, sending her personal guard, Brienne, to King's Landing with the Kingslayer.

"Easy for you to say," Arya snapped at her older sister, ever the sharp tongue of the family. "You got out of your marriage. I'm becoming betrothed today in case everyone has forgotten."

"But you're not getting married for many years yet," Robb reminded his youngest sister. He forced a smile at her as she crossed her arms in a huff.

She had just made it back to them not two months ago and was not very happy to hear that her brother had promised her hand in marriage to one of Walder Frey's sons. In fact, Robb had caught her sneaking out of the castle the night he had told her. It took a lot of convincing, and the promise to someday make her a knight, but he eventually got her to stay.

It seemed that she had developed a bit of a crush on the young man she had been traveling with, Gendry. He proved to be a skilled blacksmith and was given a job crafting swords for the North's ever-growing army. The other boy, 'Hot Pie' he called himself, was quite the little baker. He earned a place in the castle's kitchen.

The carriage came to a halt once they were inside the castle's walls. Brienne opened the door and, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Robb stepped out.

* * *

After arguing with Amelia long enough to make her _very_ late, Daella finally conceded and slipped into a flowing silver gown that had a corset-like top, pushing her breasts to the point that they looked ready to pop out. Normally she wouldn't mind such a dress but she was trying to _avoid_ the King's notice, not attract it. She draped a white fur around her shoulders and left her blonde hair down with two simple braids pulled on either side of her head, meeting in the back.

Her father looked to be just finishing the introductions between the Starks and his extensive family. His face was cross, probably because of her tardiness, but brightened when he spotted her crossing the throne room. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Daella was Walder's favorite daughter and that he had been waiting for the opportunity to arise for her to receive a worthy husband. Robb Stark, King of the North, definitely qualified as worthy.

The reason for his favoritism laid behind the fact that she and her younger brother, Bromley, were the only two children from their mother-Walder's one true love. She had died in childbirth while delivering Bromley. Her brother, all of fourteen years, held himself accountable for their mother's death and thus punished himself by deciding to join the Night's Watch. Of course he was too young to officially join yet but in his mind he was already on the Wall.

"Ah, there she is!" Walder boomed, holding his hand out to Daella. All eyes turned to her as she approached slowly, a small smile plastered on her face like it had been carved there. She took her father's hand and curtsied to the King before finally looking at his face.

He was very handsome. More handsome than she could have imagined. She could see the Tully blood in him with his auburn hair and blue eyes, but the Stark side of him made itself known in his strong jaw and hard gaze. He looked like a true Nobleman in his lucious furs and leathers, but there was the spirit of a warrior behind his eyes. She found herself blushing under his stare but returned it with fevor. She wanted him to think she was insolent and not worth the time. Unfortunately, her father had other plans.

"I told you she was a true beauty," he said, smiling like he was an artist showing off his masterpiece. She knew he was happy about finally having such a suitable match for her but she wished he would back off a bit. He was going to ruin her plan completely. "She is much more punctual than she demonstrated today. Daella, apologize to the King for making him wait."

With a quick glance at her father, Daella bowed her head to King Robb. "Your Grace, my sincerest apologies. I would understand completely if you chose one of my sisters as your wife instead of myself."

Her father nearly lost his composure as he gently yanked her backwards and to the side where her sisters all gathered. She couldn't help but notice the small smirk on Robb's face and covered her own with her hand. It seemed like it would take more to deter the young wolf's interest. No matter; she was always up for a challenge.

Her sisters all looked at her with hatred in their eyes. Hers was a family built on competition and when it came to beauty, she was miles ahead of the rest of them. They knew they hardly stood a chance at winning the seat next to Robb Stark as Queen, but that didn't stop them from trying. She could see they were all wearing their finest gowns that left little to the imagination of what laid beneath the thin fabric. Though their faces were not much to look at, they mostly had nice bodies. Perhaps the King favored big breasts over a pretty face.

She chose to ignore them and turned her attention to the young Arya; she was being introduced to Daella's younger brothers, most of whom were just as dour-looking as the rest of the family. Bromley, however, had also inherited their mother's good looks. He was built like a boy older than fourteen, tall and muscular, and had the same golden hair as Daella. He stood at the back of the room behind their younger brothers, the usual frown on his face as he leaned against the wall. Daella could see Arya's eyes pause on him for a second before she moved to stand by her mother again.

"Well, now that everyone's been introduced, your chambermaids will show you to your rooms. The feast will be in two hours." Her father turned as the Starks began their way out of the throne room, his hawk-like gaze falling on her. Daella knew she was in for a strict lecture.

* * *

"You told me they were all ugly," Robb whispered to his mother as they followed their chambermaids. It wasn't that looks were all that mattered but, well, he was a _man_. And men had needs that they preferred to be filled by attractive women.

"Does it matter?" Catelyn whispered back, raising her eyebrows. "Did you forget that healer you left back in Winterfell when you set eyes on her?"

Robb moved his eyes to the floor, showing his defeat. Talisa had gone back to Winterfell with the rest of Robb's army once word of it's fall reached his ears. It was still in the process of being rebuilt when he was summoned to the Twins. They had encountered Bran, Rickon, Osha and Hodor on the way as the group was fleeing what remained of Theon's small army.

Theon's head was still something that Robb vowed to have on a stake one day, but he couldn't afford anymore of his men to chase him. They were still at war with the Lannisters.

He knew he should have never began a relationship with the healer but as soon as he laid eyes on her he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it had been because he knew she was forbidden. He was to wed another woman and yet he found himself in her arms almost every night. It was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He fell head over heels in love with the olive-skinned woman, only to have to give her up. He caused himself this heartache.

Robb and Talisa may have had an intimate relationship on the battlefield but once they returned to Winterfell she had put an end to it. She knew that he was promised to another and she couldn't bear the thought of seeing him return with a wife. On the day he left she did as well, heading south to White Harbour. Robb wished he could have left with her. He wished his duties as a King could be put on hold so he could spend one more night with her.

"She won't be there when we return," he told his mother solemnly as they stopped in front of his room. The woman who was to be his personal chambermaid opened the heavy wooden door and stepped back to allow him entrance.

Catelyn stepped forward and pulled her son into a quick embrace. "It's for the best." She kissed his cheek as she released him and turned to the rest of the Stark children, ushering them down the hall to their temporary rooms. The castle was completely filled to maximum capacity now that they had arrived. Walder Frey had far too many children, in Robb's opinion. He had lost count of how many they had just met.

He was glad to strip off his layers of fur as soon as he entered his room. It had been far too long since he'd been able to take a hot bath. His maid already had the large tub filled with hot water and left his room. Robb hissed at the temperature as he sank into the water, both in pain and pleasure. He could feel his sore muscles begin to relax as soon as they were submerged. He let his head fall back onto the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, the crackling of the fire being the only sound filling the room.

His mind drifted back to the young blond he had just met. Walder had told him she was sixteen, two years younger than himself. She had an air about her that made her seem more mature, and maybe a little stuck-up. The way she had returned his stare reminded him of a wild horse that had yet to be broken. He could see the defiance within her and it sparked his interest.

The young woman was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that, but Talisa's face appeared to him once again. It felt like he was betraying her by thinking of another woman, even one who could soon be his wife. The thought that he would soon be married to a complete stranger made him audibly groan and reach for the goblet of wine his maid had left him. He had a feeling he would need a lot more than one goblet to get through the feast.

* * *

"You know he's going to pick you," a tall and darkly handsome man whispered, brushing silky hair back from Daella's forehead. They were in the hay loft above the stables, away from prying eyes. The smell of horse manure was strong and the hay itchy, but neither mattered to Daella. For the second time that day tears were falling freely from her eyes. Her head was tucked into the crook of the man's neck, the salty water soaking his shirt as he let her sob.

Daella sniffled, trying to regain her composure as she leaned back to look into his eyes. "Ryder, don't you say that. I could still deter him," she said hotly, not at all liking the fact that he seemed to have already given up.

Ryder smiled sadly down at the woman in his arms. She was everything he wanted in a wife, and he was everything she wanted in a husband, but it would never be. She was born a Lady, the daughter of a Lord, and he was born a stable-hand's son. Their hearts brought them together. Status kept them apart.

"If I were him I wouldn't care if you set fire to the stables and released all the prisoners from their cells. Nothing would deter me from having you as my bride," Ryder said solemnly, knowing he spoke the truth. He had been bracing himself for this day for a year, since the news of Lord Frey's and King Stark's agreement had reached his ears. The young King of the North would have to be nuttier than the Mad King himself to choose anyone but Daella as his Queen.

"Then let's leave! Right now!" Daella insisted, standing up and tugging on Ryder's hands. They could slip out of the gates as soon as the sun set, which would be in less than an hour. They would go anywhere they desired; start a new life for themselves in the Free Cities, perhaps.

The seventeen-year-old man stood from his spot in the hay and pulled Daella into a rib-crushing hug. Sometimes her naivety managed to get the best of her. For as mature as she was for her age, she still had lived a sheltered life. The harshness of life outside the castle's walls was a mystery to her. She knew not of cruelty of the Northern wilderness or of their enemies in the South. He wished he could give her the life she dreamed of but he lacked the resources to do so.

"Daella, my love," he whispered, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "If we were to flee your father would have every able-bodied man searching night and day for us. They would find us before we got very far and my head would be on a stake as a warning to any other man who dared to kidnap one of Walder Frey's daughters. If the King had already chosen another Queen you would be married to the next suitor. This is our life if we run."

Daella thought she had run out of tears but a fresh batch poured out of her eyes. There was no escaping her fate of being taken away from her love. They stood there for a long while, just holding each other like their lives depended on it. This was to be the last time they had any contact. Daella's eyes dried long before she pulled out of the embrace. With a kiss to his cheek, she turned and left the young man she once thought she could marry standing in the middle of the hay loft, looking as broken as she felt.


End file.
